Starlight
by XxFire AngelXx
Summary: One Ring to Rule them All. I never thought that this would happen to me. Two rejections: one from whom I loved and one from whom I never yet got the chance to love. The world is changing around me. The darkness seeps over the land like a plague, and it is only one who can save us all. A little hobbit from the shire. My feelings set aside I go on a quest that will change me. Forever
1. The Beginning

**Hello my dear readers,**

**First off I would like to say, I am so glad that I am back from my very very long vacation away from Fanfiction...I do feel awful for leaving my stories the way that I did. I truly never meant to. As I had many changes in life, my stories had to be put to the side. I want to thank many of you for your patients! I am so happy that you stayed to read my stories. Now that I am back in action, I have many stories and editing to come.  
><strong>

**Second this is the first chapter into my Twilight/Lord of the Rings debut story: Starlight. I got this idea a few days ago and decided it needed to come to life. The story will hold the main story life of Lord of the Rings. No none of the twilight characters will be in it except Bella, but there is partial mention of edward, the cullens, etc. in the story.  
><strong>

**This story is not going to be like most Love stories as it will have a twist so I hope you enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over twilight or lord of the rings.  
>The title is mine and a few changes I make are mine.<br>**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Starlight<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_The trees fly past as I soar through the nightly sky. Tears streak down my face, there was no point, my life was dark once again, bleak with sadness. My one chance at true happiness vanishing like that of the forgotten fairy tales. My father warned me as such things when I decided to experience life outside our realm. I dashed the tears away and felt myself tumble as my feet caught on that of a branch. I screech as I tumble to the unforbidding ground and cry out "Why did you leave me, Edward? Was I just not good enough? Blood trickles down my knees the darkness is following me as I look for the passage. I knew this world would hold only darkness, I should have left at the first sight. I see the passage, the light pouring through from the nether worlds. From my own world. I stumble through and I fall, I fall to that of the lands of Middle-Earth._

_The world is changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air (Elvish tanslation). Much that once was is lost; for none now live who remember it. _

_One Ring to Rule them All._

_And there, on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory was near; but the power of the Ring could not be undone._

I wake with a start as the sun shines in my face. The light taunting me from the foul dreams that adorn my sleep. Why can I not forget the place that the Other worlds call Forks, Washington. All it has done has caused me destruction.

There is a light knock at my door and my lady in waiting walks in with fresh clothes,

"My lady you should not be sleeping until such times of the day, your father is waiting on you."

I roll my eyes at such things, my father is always waiting on someone. As lord of Rivendell, my father, Lord Elrond is always making sure I am in my place. Most likely for being a rebel, and leaving these lands when his answer was one-hundred percent "NO."

Yet, as I come from a strong blood line of adventurers I could not help myself and not listen.

I hasten to get dressed pulling on the silky blue gown. My maid pulls my hair twisting it in unneeded directions before placing a circlet on my head and all but shoving me out the door.

As I walked down the open corridors, I cannot help but smile at the thought of being home once more. I can hear the waterfalls hitting the rocks below with such a force it could kill a man, and the birds tweet such a lovely tune.

Finally at the doors of my father's study, I push them open and silently walk inside. My sister, Arwen, all the while giving me a disapproving look.

"Elenya we must talk…"

"I know _ada _I disobeyed your rules, but did you not stop to think that I am not a little elfling any longer, that I need to find my own adventurers now."

He gives me a long suppressed look before sighing and looking down at his papers. He stands and pulls me too him, the smell of oak and aspen fill my nose and I close my eyes.

"I know little one, but you went into unknown territory, an unknown world. We can hear you at night my little Ella, the cries and screams…"

"….It breaks my heart to know someone has caused you great pain."

I hug him closer and whisper, "I know _ada_."

He pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"Now to other business, Lord Thranduil and his son – Legolas - will be paying us visit, the dark power is pushing itself into every deep crevice of Middle-Earth."

"Does Gandalf know of where this dark power is coming from?" I ask, smiling at the thought of my old friend.

I see my sister twisting her hands, she only does this when she is afraid or nervous.

My father sighs, "Yes he believes it is from the one ring."

The silence that followed was very unbearable but needed. I knew my face turned white, I remember the dark days.

Men, Elves, dwarves. All creatures ready to fight side by side to gain victory over the dark power of Sauron. Yet thousands fall to their death, and for this to happen be a slap in a dead man's face.

I was a little girl, an elfling, at the time of the Great War. My mother, when she was alive stayed with me and my sister. Safe within the thresholds of Rivendell.

"I want you to look after Legolas as well, Eleyna."

I startle from my thoughts, "truly he cannot take care of himself _ada_."

Legolas and myself have issues. He was a evil little elfling when we were younger, he was maybe over 100 years older than me. As we elflings take many years to mature, it was as if he was 8, while I was 6 – in human years of course.

He would constantly tease me and pull my hair. I despised the princeling more than anyone else.

"I do not care if he can ride a horse backwards you will see to him is that understood, daughter?"

I pursue my lips and grumble a yes, shooting a glare at my giggling sister.

My sister and I are wished farewell and sent on our way. I sulk my way out the door.

Arwen hooks her arm with mine.

"Come now sister truly it will not be that bad, he has grown into a fine young prince, and you have grown into a beautiful elven lady – and who knows you might even be mates."

I stop dead in my tracks _mates _surely that could not be, I thought children could find their mates. Would we not have already known then.

As I let Arwen tug me along the word _mate _is singing in my head like a chorus.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to starlight. <strong>

**I do love comments, if you have any questions or want to be a part of the story making you can always PM me! **

**xx Angel xx**

**P.S Comments are a good thing!**


	2. Life Mate

**Ok so this chapter absolutely astounded me, I honestly do not think that I could write a better chapter than this! I hope you all enjoy it! You will need to tell me your thoughts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor LOTR  
><strong>

**Some of the characters are mine and some of the story line is mine. **

**Please do not plagiarize, because I do find out! Thank you **

* * *

><p><strong>Starlight<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Before on Starlight:**

"_Come now sister truly it will not be that bad, he has grown into a fine young prince, and you have grown into a beautiful elven lady – and who knows you might even be mates."_

_I stop dead in my tracks mates surely that could not be, I thought children could find their mates. Would we not have already known then? _

_As I let Arwen tug me along the word mate is singing in my head like a chorus. _

**Continuing in Starlight:**

I stand at the top of the stone stair way fiddling with my fingers, my eyes cast ahead of me. My father was to my right and my sister, Arwen, was beside him.

I watched as the riders approached, a tall man upon a greater elk at the lead of the company. Next to him was a man that was beyond beautiful. His hair like that of the silvery sky on a full moons night, Eyes that were as blue as the sea, and a body structure of that as perfect of a marble statue.

My father steps forward, "creoso mellon, to Rivendell, it has been a long while since you have set foot on our lands."

The Elvish king bows his head, "Yes indeed it has been, but these years have grown dark and it is time we met once again."

My eyes do not leave the man upon the horse, no matter what the past had held, Legolas has grown into a strong man. A part of me hopes my sister was right, maybe this man could be my prince, my life mate…my soul mate possibly.

It was then that my mind was sucked into another dimension…

_The smell of spring was in the air, laughter filled my heart as I looked upon my husband. The wind blew through his hair as he chased after our little one. Catching her and swinging her into the air._

_She was beautiful; she had the darkest of hair and yet the bluest of eyes. He whispers into her ear and hands her something. _

_She runs to me than and holds out her hand, a flower with purple the domninant color, gold hues, and a white shading. One of the most elegant flowers, Anemone – unfading love. _

_I kneel down beside her, kissing her cheek, "_Lirimaer _thank you."_

I was shaken then. I shake my head side to side ridding myself of my vision. That is the one gift that sets me apart from other elves, I inherited the gift of sight just like my grandmother has.

My sister looking concerned asks me, "what did you see?"

I look to Legolas again. It was then that it felt like the world had stopped. My heart pulling and sobbing for his in return. It was as if I wanted to run to him and wrap my arm around his.

My mate, the word whispered across my thoughts.

I was just about to smile, but Legolas's mood changed. His eyes becoming that of a stormy sea. Thunder raging inside of him. I felt it and it almost knocked me to my feet.

The worst of it, his rage was pointed at me. I felt his hatred towards me through our new connection.

His voice, both rugged and bell like, whispered across my mind: "_Never."_

I let out a small gasp of pain.

My sister shakes me again, "What did you see Elenya?"

I feel tears spring to my eyes, "Nothing sister, do not worry for it will not come to pass."

My father and king Thanduil stared at me curiously.

I bow slightly at them and then excuse myself.

Once out of sight I run. I run past the guards, past my lady in waiting who was calling after to me, and into my mother's garden.

I find the old swing that was hung upon an old oak tree and sit down. I already feel the tears streaming down my face like a raging river.

Was it not already bad enough that one man did not want me? Now a man who I thought I would hate, who is now my mate wants nothing of me. His hatred was so strong, so powerful, I have never felt anything of it.

_I was a little girl, running through the corridors, my dark locks flowing behind me. I run into my father's study, even though I knew he was busy. _

_He looks down at me and smiles opening his arms and letting me run into them. I put my hands to his face and I ask him,_

"_Ada, what is a life mate, what does it mean to have one?"_

_My ada was quiet for a moment a look of pain crosses his features before answering, "A life mate, little one, is one that you will love forever. You will feel the deepest of undying love, and you will love that person for the rest of your eternity…_

"_How do you know ada?"_

_He chuckles and taps my heart._

"_You will know in here, you feel a great tug in your heart to your soul mate, and you will want no one else. Tied that one person forever. You will want to protect them with everything you have and in return they will love you just as deep."_

_I think for a moment, "Was that like with you and __Naneth__?"_

"_Yes little one…"_

The tears run faster down my face, dripping off my chin. My life mate felt nothing of what I felt. How could our lady above match me with someone that wants nothing to do with me?

I stay in the garden for what must have been hours, as the sky has finally turned dark, and the stars twinkled like diamonds.

"Sister…"

I look up brokenly at Arwen, "He does not want me muinthel."

Her eyes are filled with knowledge and she drops down beside me and pulls me to her.

"I am sorry."

I put my head in the crook of her neck whispering, "How can a mate not want their own mate?"

"I do not know Elenya, I am sorry for the pain that this mating has caused you."

We sat like that until the guards came summoning us for the feast.

There we sat by our father and across from us was Thranduil and his son. My eyes were down cast the whole time as my father gave his speech.

When concluded, the music began and the elves were loud once more.

While my father danced with my sister, I stayed in my seat and watched the festivities. I stood and made my way out when I heard giggling.

What I saw made my skin boil and my heart throb.

Legolas was with a young elf maid…holding her close.

"Are you sure you do not have a life mate?" She asks running her hands down his arms.

I wanted to rip those hands from her body and burn them. The tears had already started to flow once more.

It was then that Legolas looked up and saw me. At first I thought was pain and sadness fill his eyes…but then it turned to determination and looked down at the elf made with a smirk.

"No."

Holding back a loud sob, I run to my chambers and throw myself onto my bed, what have I done to deserve this? No man will ever want me, not even my mate…my life mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys think? If you want to leave me a comment and review that would be great. Tell me what you want to SEE in this story!<br>**

**So please review xx**

**Translations**

**muinthel: sister  
><em>Naneth<em>: Mother  
>Ada: Father<br>Lirimaer: Lovely one  
>creoso mellon: Welcome my old friend<br>**

**xx Kat xx  
><strong>


	3. Bree

**Hello all, here is another chapter for you enjoyment. I am absolutely loving the reviews. That in return is making me want to write more so keep it up! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight/LOTR that all belongs to the authors.**

**I do own some of the characters that I make up in my story, and I own part of the storyline which I have made up.**

**Please do not plagiarize! **

* * *

><p><strong>Starlight<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Bree**

**Before on Starlight:**

_It was then that Legolas looked up and saw me. At first I thought was pain and sadness fill his eyes…but then it turned to determination and looked down at the elf maid with a smirk._

"_No."_

_Holding back a loud sob, I run to my chambers and throw myself onto my bed, what have I done to deserve this? No man will ever want me, not even my mate…my life mate. _

**Continuing on Starlight:**

The night turned to early dawn and not an ounce of sleep had taken my body. The image kept replaying in my mind, her hands were him. My mate's hands were on hers. The look that he gave me, so smug and confident in what he was doing…no consideration to our connection.

How I wish I could turn back time to a happier moment.

The hearth crackled before dying out, the ashes setting a low cast of light across my room. Giving up on the attempts of rest I grab my silk robe and wrap it around me.

Leaving to find the only place that gave me peace: the library.

I touched the spines as I walked through the columns of shelves holding books of: dwarvish history, elvish history, and so on.

The cracking of the spine always gave me great joy, my _ada _contributing it to my mother's love for books.

There is shuffling ahead and light glow from a candle lit.

Sneaking around the corner I see a great tall man with a pointed hat.

For the first time in what seems to be forever a smile crosses my face, "Gandalf?"

He looks up from his books that surround him, "Ah...my dear Ella, I heard from your father that you just returned from your adventures…"

His eyebrows raising at that last piece of information.

My cheeks heat, "Well…yes although it has not been a very warm stay."

"Yes I have heard, your nightmares…"

I nod and sit, while he sets his books aside. He always did that for me. While my father was in meetings and high council; my time was spent with this old wizard. He was always teaching me things that my father never approved of.

"What is wrong _Wilwarwen_?"

My heart clenches at the thought," Oh Gandalf…I have been denied love twice; the first left me and the second has a hatred for stronger than that of hatred towards the orcs."

I tell him of my time in Forks and then continue to tell him of my meeting with Legolas, along with the festival. By the end I was once again in a fit of tears.

Sighing Gandalf takes my hands in his, "Oh Ella I am sorry that your heart grieves for that is not what a life mate is supposed to be."

After sitting quietly for a few moments I ask curiously, "Gandalf, why are you in Rivendell?"

A dark look passes his features and proceeds to tell me of his findings in the Shire.

"So you believe it might be the one ring?"

"Yes, I believe so but I must consult with Saruman before going any further, although I must warn Frodo of what he must do."

He nods to himself and stands, "Ella how would you feel to partake in another adventure."

Thinking of what lies here with me leaving would be best right now.

"I believe that is a good idea."

We walk to my father's study all the while Gandalf explains what he wants of me.

"Aragon, I believe will be in the Prancing Pony in Bree, I want you to meet there with him. Tell him what you know."

I nod taking mental notes.

"Now the people of Bree, while strange, do not take kindly to strangers especially that of elves so keep yourself hidden and safe…"

"But above all else, do not let any of this information pass to another's ears, for who knows what could possibly occur."

Father was in a meeting with Thranduil and Legolas and when he looked up suspicion crossed his face.

"What must I think when Gandalf and Ella walk into my study hmm?"

"_Ada _I must leave for a little while..."

He sighs, "_Elenya you just returned from a journey I am not too particularly fond of, why must you go now?"_

"I believe that is my doing Lord Elrond, I have a task for your daughter that needs to be completed, you and I both know she is more than capable."

The look at each other, almost like they are having a silent conversation.

My father looking defeated sits back down, "Alright, but you must be safe Ella, for these roads are darker than normal, when must she leave?"

"At once, there is much to do and very little time to do it."

My father stands pulls me into him wrapping his arms securely around me, "Be safe daughter, do not travel on the roads to much and always keep a keen eye out for strangers."

"Always _ada_."

Gandalf has already left and I am currently in my room packing small amounts of clothing and food into a pack. My bow and sword that was kept safe within in my chambers lay on my bed.

As I just grabbed my pack and sheathed my sword a knock sounded.

Opening it I back tracked a little, for Legolas stood before it. A brooding look on his face. What on earth is he doing here?

"I am sorry you must have the wrong room," I say.

"No, unfortunately I don't." He replies.

The way he said it felt as if a dagger pierced my heart.

What I thought was a flinch was masked.

"You should not go."

I was taken back, "What was that?"

He clenches his jaw, "Are you at a loss of hearing, I said you should not go."

Feeling anger raise within me, "Why is that?"

"Well for starters you are a women, you are not strong, or even really skilled in much, and this is a man's job."

Rage, pure rage, boiling within me. Yet I smile, "I am sorry but I do and go as I please."

I step around him trying to escape, feeling tears of anger ready to spill over.

A hand clenches around my upper arm.

"I would like for you to let me go."

"No."

Yanking my arm from his, I march down the corridors.

"I am your mate, you will stay."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to him. A smug smile upon his lips.

With pain in my eyes I whisper, "I have no mate."

With that the smile on his face was gone. I turn and leave before much else can be said.

My sister and father wave to me as I push my steed forward. I almost missed the reflection off the silver head but did not. Legolas was also watching my departure.

4 days…

That is how long it took me to get to Bree a small village not too far from the Shire, the clouds were dark and the air was silent…a storm is brewing.

My cloak tightly around me and my hood covering my face, masking it in darkness; I knock on the doors to gain entrance.

"What business do ye have here at these wee hours?"

I smile, "I am here to see an old friend - I mean no harm."

He grunts and shuts the eye door, opening the door.

Giving me a stern look he says, "Alright, I want no trouble from ye, do ye understand?"

I nod my head in acknowledgement.

Finding the Prancing Pony was not that difficult, all one had to do was follow the loud laughter and the smell of mead.

I walk up to the owner and ask for a room, sliding him a handful of coins.

He points me in the direction needed.

Walking up the stairs I feel a shadow lurking. Once in my room I stop and stare ahead. Pulling dagger out and holding it to my breast, I wait for my chance.

Whoever followed me stops at my door, I hear the knob open and then the door creak shut. There is my chance.

Turning I throw the weight of my full body towards the person, catching them off guard. Into the wall we stumble, my dagger at his neck.

"Aragon?" I say when I see who it is.

"Ella?"

I sheath my dagger and pull Aragon into a hug, "I have been looking for you."

He chuckles, "Here I am."

Aragon, although older than me in physical look, will always be my little brother. Although, he tends to take the big brother role.

"I have much to tell you."

Having sent a maid to bring up rations and mead, we settled for story time.

I delivered my news of what Gandalf and he looked solemn. He then inquired his whereabouts and journey's.

I was going to leave out my mating with Legolas, but I was too close to Aragon to leave out such serious details.

After telling him, he stood and swore, knocking the chair over in the process.

"Surely you must be wrong Bella?" He says using the name he gave me. He always said that I was like a bell, light and always ringing. Happiness always flowing through me.

"No, I am not for my heart speaks of what is true?"

He growls, "Than he does not deserve you, friend or not, he will not treat you in such a way when I am around."

I smile and lay a hand on his arm.

"Let us rest, tomorrow we will talk more."

Although the owner was very suspicious of Aragon staying in my chambers, he gave us extra blankets.

Aragon preferring to be on the safe side, slept in front of the door.

That night of slight, while restful, did not keep my dreams away. All of which were filled with a blue eyed elf. How I wish you would feel something for me my mate.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys enjoy that? Did you like it!<strong>

**Please leave a review, I love hearing your feedback on the story! **

**Translations:**

**_Wilwarwen_: Butterfly  
>Ada: Father<br>**

**xx Kat xx**


End file.
